Destructible structures
A list of destructible structures in Rubble Trouble. Description Destructible structures are usually civilian buildings that appear next to the places that the demolition crew are assigned to. The buildings will be destroyed if anything falls on them, and the player will have lose some money they earned and enrage the boss. Buildings are always placed on the ground, never on top of destructible structures. Usually, destroying a civilian building causes the player to have to reset the level, as destruction of a building will usually cause the player to lose so much money that the lost money cannot be regained. Although this is the case in all levels, level 29 of Rubble Trouble has a glitch that allows the player to continue the level even though they destroy a civilian building (and will sometimes incorrectly glitch and force the player to restart the level). Starting with Rubble Trouble Tokyo, most destructible structures are accompanied by around one to three characters, usually human. Although destructible structures do not have any effect on the level they are in, the Big Bang Fireworks main building and Big Bang Fireworks warehouse are an exception, as both structures will let off missiles when destroyed. Rubble Trouble/Rubble Trouble New York Buildings in Rubble Trouble appear only as a building. There are sometimes buildings which are connected to other buildings, these buildings supplying other content for the main building. Marrow greenhouses Marrow greenhouses are a building in Rubble Trouble. Appearance The bottom of the greenhouse is made of bricks, while the roof, and the support beams, and the beams going across the glass is a shade of green. Behind the glass are growing marrows, and their stems. There are also two brown pots with a plant in them outside the greenhouse. Game information Destroying this building will subtract $250 from what the player has earned. Its first appearance is on job seven. Marrow awards buildings Marrow awards buildings are buildings in Rubble Trouble New York. Appearance Marrow awards buildings have a similar structure appearance to marrow greenhouses. The difference between the award building and greenhouse is that the award building has a back set of windows and that most of the front windows have been taken out. The marrow awards buildings have a table with ribbons, medals and trophies and a table in the back which holds a big marrow winner of the first place ribbon. The large object inside the awards building is a marrow, a vegetable similar to zucchini. Game information Destroying the building subtracts $500 from the players earned money. Its first appearance is on job seven. Boss's van The boss's van is a destructible structure from Rubble Trouble. Appearance The van is white coloured. Bent chairs can be seen stuck in the back, possibly meaning that food or the workers' lunches are stored inside. Game information The van is sometimes parked in dangerous areas, and damaging it will be completely destroy it, costing the player $100. It is first introduced in level three of Rubble Trouble. The level it is introduced on can still be continued if the van is demolished. City museum The City museum is a building in Rubble Trouble. Appearance Main building The main building is a brown building with two columns supporting the roof, which is a small triangle saying "CITY MUSEUM". Brown stairs lead up to the black coloured doors. A banner outside, held up by strings says "BIG OLD MING EXHIBITION". Wings The museum also has two separate wings with a small garden on the bottom floor and two potted plants. They have three floors, each floor which has three windows. In the windows the Ming vases can be seen. Game information If the player destroys the main building, $500 is subtracted from what they have earned. Destroying a wing will subtract $250 from the player's earned money. Both buildings stand in one place, and cannot be moved at all. Both first appear on job eleven. Big Bang Fireworks main building The Big Bang Fireworks main building is a building, and one of two Big Bang Firework buildings in Rubble Trouble. Appearance The building acts as the main building for the Big Bang Fireworks outlet. Almost the entire building as well as the doors are made out of metal. Yellow and black stripes can be seen on the bottom of the building. The building has no windows, instead it has vents on the front of the building and a cone shaped structure on the to. The logo for the building are two fireworks and the words "Big Bang Fireworks" between the fireworks, and the company's slogan "Go out with a bang" underneath it. Game information As with both Big Bang Fireworks buildings, destroying the building will ignite and shoot off firework shaped rockets into the sky along with subtracting $500 from the player's scored money in the level. These fireworks can destroy nearby buildings, and ironically, buildings the player has to destroy. It is due to the placement of these buildings that destroying one will always (in some situations) destroy nearby buildings that will cause the player to not be able to regain the lost money. Big Bang Fireworks warehouse The Big Bang Fireworks warehouse is a destructible structure and one of two Big Bang Firework building in Rubble Trouble. Appearance The Big Bang Fireworks warehouse has a similar appearance to the main building. The Big Bang Fireworks warehouse acts as a storage system for the fireworks sold by Big Bang Fireworks. The warehouse is metal and house shaped, and has the main door open. Barrels of fireworks can be seen inside and outside the warehouse. Two vents are placed in the middle of the outside of the building, placed close to the end, the top also has three cone shaped structures. Game information Destroying the building will subtract $250 from what the player has earned. The building is usually placed next to a Big Bang Firework's main building. Sheds The shed is a destructible structure in Rubble Trouble. Appearance The shed is a wooden house structure which has gardening tools and plants placed in it. Two plants are inside, along with a lawnmower, which is green along with all the other metal objects inside. The structure has one window, which has no glass covering it. Game information Destroying the building will cost the player $100. The shed makes only one appearance in Rubble Trouble, on level 18. Portapod :Main article: Rubble Trouble New York#Portapod Rubble Trouble Tokyo These are the civilian buildings in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. All buildings are occupied by one to three people. Hai Bonsai store The Hai Bonsai store is a destructible structure in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. It is the first civilian building introduced in Rubble Trouble Tokyo, and only appears in the countryside levels. Appearance The building has tan walls, a green roof, two signs that says "HAI! BONSAI!" and two signs with Japanese letters that read "盆栽", meaning 'bonsai'. In front of the building are four Bonsai trees (miniature Japanese trees) and a big tree inside the building. The building is owned by an elderly lady. Game information If the player destroys the building, $500 will be subtracted from the player's earned money, and the lady operating the building will cry. Karaoke bar The karaoke bar is the second civilian building introduced in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. Appearance The karaoke bar is a building with grey walls, glass panels and a purple roof. In front is an LED sign that reads "KARAOKE" with pink bars of lights at each side of the word "カラオケ", that means 'karaoke'. At the top of the sign are three yellow shapes that represent microphones. A yellow and pink spotlight is seen inside and two singers are seen staying in front of the building. Game information If the building is destroyed, $500 will be subtracted from the player's earned money, and the two singers will become dazed. Throughout the Rubble Trouble Tokyo story, the two people that operate the building are always trying to move their building away from the places where the demolition crew are assigned to, but (ironically) always tend to end up in places the demolition crew are assigned to. Little Friendly Dojo The Little Friendly Dojo is a destructible structure in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. Appearance There is a red roofed building with traditional Japanese roof, and tan walls on all sides. Two signs at each side say "道場", meaning 'dojo'. The building appears as a building with an old man and a teenager inside bowing to each other. It appears to be a dojo for beginners, as it does not look like they teach complex skills, based on the dojo's sign. Game information $500 is lost if it is destroyed. Also, the teenager will become angry and the old man will calmly shake his head. Martial Arts Club Viper Fist The Martial Arts Club Viper Fist is a destructible structure in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. Appearance The building has one karate fighter on outside. On its roof, there is a clothes line, which holds yellow uniforms that the fighters are wearing, and two air conditioners. It has a big sign that says "Martial Arts Club Viper Fist" and the word "DOJO" in the right side of the building. At the front of the building are posters saying "戦 FIGHT" and one with an image of nunchucks with two stars and 'N's around it."戦" means 'fight'. It is most likely a dojo for professionals, unlike the Little Friendly Dojo which seems like a dojo for beginners. Game information When destroyed, it will subtract $500 of the player's amount of money, and two more fighters will exit. Furious, one of them will pull out a ninjaken sword, the second a staff, and the third a pair of nunchucks. Rubble Trouble Moscow Buildings in Rubble Trouble Moscow follow a similar appearance buildings from Rubble Trouble Tokyo do, except Rubble Trouble Moscow buildings incorporate more diverse characters, and animals. Matryoskha Emporium The Matryoshka Emporium is a destructible structure in Rubble Trouble Moscow. Appearance The Matryoskha Emporium is a building with a woman and a girl (possibly her daughter) who sell Russian nesting dolls (also called matryoskhas). One big, medium and small sized matryoshkas are seen on the roof of the building respectively. Stars and two matryoshkas are seen at the building's banner. The doors are brown and some items are displayed on a window. Game information Its first appearance is on job eight. When destroyed, it will subtract $500 from the player's amount of money, along with the child beginning to cry and the woman becoming angry. Toxic waste Toxic waste is a destructible structure that appears on levels 7, 10, and 13 of Rubble Trouble Moscow. Appearance The toxic waste barrels have a picture of the Hazmat Hero's helmet on it, above the words "toxic waste". It has gray and has green toxic waste oozing out of it. Game information Destroying it causes a loss of $500 from the player's earned money. As mentioned by the boss, it was probably left by "some disgruntled Nitrome character". Olga's School of Dance Olga's School of Dance is a destructible structure in Rubble Trouble Moscow. Appearance Olga's School of Dance has three dancers outside it who leap in sync, appearing to do the wave, and have a star above the building. Three posters are seen in the building and it has six windows. It haves a sign saying "OLGA'S SCHOOL OF DANCE". Game information Olga's School of Dance first appears on job four. When hit, it will subtract $500 of the player's money, and the three dancers will become knocked out. The Museum of Eggs The Museum of Eggs is a destructible structure in Rubble Trouble Moscow. Appearance The Museum of Eggs is (hence the name) a museum of rare and priceless eggs. It is run by a big-headed man, whose head resembles the eggs in the museum. In its front, there are two big orange eggs. It is very similar to the city museum from Rubble Trouble. The museum is a reference to Faberge eggs. Game information Destruction of the Museum of Eggs subtracts $500 of player's money when destroyed. When hit, the man in the front of it will be red and angry, this likely aimed at the boss. The building first appears on level 12. Moscow Gymnasium Moscow Gymnasium is a destructible structure in Rubble Trouble Moscow. Appearance Moscow Gymnasium is a gym where people, most likely women, uses for training. It has a sign who says "гимназия", what means "gymnasium". It haves two flags of Russia on the top and six windows. Two women are seen running around and jumping outside. Game information When hit, the women will become dizzy, the building will collapse, and $500 will be subtracted from the player's amount of money. Its first (and only) appearance is at job 17. Satellites Satellites are destructible structures in Rubble Trouble Moscow. Appearance Satellite appear as a white ellipse with a radio and blue wings. It has a yellow star sticker and a grey satellite dish attached to top. Game information Satellites float in the space levels, and once in a while a speaker on the satellite (possibly the pilot) speaks to the crew. It is seen that it serves a pretty useless purpose. Its first appearance is on job 22, and if destroyed, $500 is lost. Dog in capsule The dog in capsule is a destructible structure in Rubble Trouble Moscow. Appearance The dog in capsule appears as a dog in a space pod. It is a clear reference to Sputnik 2, which was a satellite that contained a dog names Laika. The dog and its bone are seen floating. The capsule has two small wings, a white and grey coloured body and a round window. Two small semicircles are seen at the bottom of the pod. Game information Destroying the capsule will cause it to be destroyed, and the dog will float away and disappear. It appears in only a few levels of the space levels of Rubble Trouble Moscow (first level 26), and if destroyed, the player will lose $500. This dog is a clearly reference to Laika, the first dog sent into orbit by Russia. Trivia * As with many objects from Rubble Trouble, it seems to be based on early cartoons and skits where a rather idiotic construction crew constantly annoys there boss in some way. * If the fireworks shot from the Big Bang Fireworks warehouse or main building hit and destroy and structures the player is supposed to destroy, the player will earn money for the destroyed blocks. * The dog in capsule is most likely a reference to Laika, a dog who orbited the Earth when the Soviet Union launched her into space aboard the Sputnik 2 capsule in 1957. Category:Rubble Trouble series Category:Lists Category:Interactive objects Category:Hazards Category:Obstacles